An Attempt at Drabbles
by ALovelyLie
Summary: Bleach drabbles, for one or for all! Read short mini stories about any character or pairing in any kind of situation/genre, and all at the reader's request! Leave a review with characters and a prompt, and I'll write a drabble about it in no time.
1. Persimmon

_Hello everybody! Here I'll be writing drabbles about any character(s), pairings - yaoi, yuri, crack, canon, etc. - regardless of whether or not I like the characters. I will write **every** request that I get - all you have to do is leave a review with the characters and preferably a prompt._

_There will be no graphic lemon - the worst you'll come across is some kissing. The characters will be listed at the start of each drabble, so if you don't like them, then don't read that chapter. Besides, they'll be plenty of other drabbles for you to read._

_So anyway, please enjoy!_

_Requested by Bleached-Whale. Thank you for your support! I was reading up on the Gin and Aizen fight after I read your request, and now I'm a Gin fan. WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? HE WAS SO COOL. LOL._

* * *

**Persimmon**

**Gin x Rangiku**

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts, that Gin barely noticed the projectile headed toward him. With a quick, fluid motion he twisted his body, catching the projectile…

A persimmon.

Holding the fruit in his left hand – his only hand - he turned to look at the person who threw it, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"Now then, do you really need to throw fruit at me? Especially at my right side?"

Taking a bite out of the persimmon in her own hand, Rangiku smiled innocently at him. "You still caught it."

There was silence on Gin's part, but then he suddenly said, "Can I have a taste?

"What? I just gave you one, so eat that."

With an innocent look, the persimmon dropped from his hand and splattered on the floor.

"Hey! Why the hell would you-"

She was quickly cut off by Gin's lips pressing against her own, and when he pulled away a furious blush had crept over her cheeks.

"Delicious."


	2. Power

_Requested by broken-knuckles. Thank you for your constant support. :D And to Dirtyspots, check out Chapter 25, lol._

_Would you guys be worried if I said I really enjoyed writing this? LOL. Anyway, +5 cool points to whoever knows book this drabble is based off of._

_Like always, I love getting requests! Give 'em to me._

* * *

**Power**

**Kenpachi's Sword**

Do you know what it feels like to have so much power that your body just sings with it?

The taste of blood along my edge is like a drug, my sweet return.

The dance of death is pure beauty, pure pleasure, pure power.

I live for the fight.

There is a joy in having such wild strength – to the victor go the spoils. To have their blood, their very _life _at your mercy, to be ended should you choose.

And that is how it should be. Survival of the fittest.

Let the winner rejoice in a bath of blood.


	3. Feline

_Requested by ichigos future wife. Thank you for your support! :D_

_The more requests I get, the faster I'll dish out chapters. Yeah - I'm usually too lazy/not creative enough to come up with my own prompts, haha._

* * *

**Feline**

**Grimmjow**

There was no reason for him to have taken pity on it. Killing the damn thing would take less than a second, and then he could finally find something worth his time.

But as Grimmjow held the small kitten in his hands, he couldn't bring himself to end its life.

Even _if_ his released form was that of a panther, was he really supposed to feel any sort of bond with this creature?

It mewed pitifully and again Grimmjow felt his heart soften. Maybe he wouldn't kill it.

After all, felines gotta stick together.


	4. Stars

_Requested by perfectionsettling._

* * *

**Stars**

**Ulquiorra x Starrk**

The stars twinkled and gleamed overhead, practically mocking Starrk with its simple beauty.

Simple beauty…

A heavy sigh escaped his pale lips, as he shut his eyes to block out the glittering lights that pained him so. Why did it have to be him? His friend, his consoler, the man who didn't care about his flaws, the man who… The who he loved, was gone.

Starrk mentally screamed at himself. Why couldn't he tell him before that he had loved him? Maybe then, he would have gone with Starrk to the invasion, instead of staying at Los Noches. Instead of staying to watch over that girl… The way Starrk should have been watching over him.

And where had that gotten him now? Dust swept away by the breeze, he had heard, and half of Los Noches destroyed by the fight that had taken his life.

'He said he knew where his heart was. He said he didn't have a heart, because it was with someone else.'

That's what she told Starrk, after everything was over. His eyes slowly opened, the stars still staring down at him.

Something suddenly compelled Starrk to look straight up. And directly above Starrk, was a single star. It shined brighter than the other stars around it, straight above where Starrk was looking.

'I love you, Ulquiorra. I'm sorry I've never told you before, but I love you. And don't you worry, I'll keep your heart close. Besides, you'll be watching me won't you?

You've never trusted me with fragile things before, have you?'


	5. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

**Ulquiorra x Starrk**

"Hey, Ulqui-kun! Guess what I got us?" Starrk called out, a grin on his face and both hands behind his back.

Ulquiorra arched an eyebrow, amusement shining in his eyes. "Ice cream, liked I asked?"

Starrk's grin grew even wider, showing the other man what he was hiding in his hands. The slightest of frowns showed up on Ulquiorra's face, trying to conceal his disappointment and confusion at Starrk's empty hands.

"But where-"

Starrk placed a tan finger on Ulquiorra's lips, silencing him in a flash. "Actually, you said and I quote, 'How about something sweet? Maybe ice cream perhaps?' " Stark couldn't help a mischievous grin as his head inched closer to Ulquiorra's, eyes nearing slits.

"Oh, so if you didn't get me ice cream, I suppose I'm get-"

Starrk cut him off once more, his lips stopping the words in Ulquiorra's own mouth. The kiss was light and short, leaving plenty for imagination of what was to happen in the near future.

When they parted, Ulquiorra knew he had a new favorite sweet.


	6. Bras

**Bras**

**Orihime, Rangiku, and Rukia**

"Orihime-chan! Rukia-chan! I got some!"

"Yay! Good job Rangiku-san! So you found all of our sizes?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, I found our sizes, Orihime-chan. But they don't go lower than a 34B in the style we all wanted…"

A faint blush began creeping along Rukia's face, a hunch telling her what this was leading to.

"So Rukia-chan, I got you this instead!" Rangiku held up a small pale, pink bra, evident it was taken from the children's selection.

In her other hand, were two identical 36DD bras, sleek black edged with a lacy fabric, insanely sexy in every way possible.

Rukia began to stutter out a response, but then quickly realized it was futile.

Next time, she was going shopping with Momo.


	7. Long Hours

**Long Hours**

**Byakuya x Rukia**

At the start of each day, a large stack of paperwork sits on the right corner of Byakuya's desk. He has spent many the hour at his chair, signing and filing and reading over multiple sorts of papers that require his attention.

On several occasions, Byakuya is forced to say overnight in his office, pen in hand as he dutifully finishes his work. That isn't all that bad, sometimes. When that happens, Byakuya forces Abarai to keep working as well, even if it means making him do housekeeping chores, like sweeping the floor, or organizing all the 6th Squad files from the last ten years in alphabetical order.

But even as Byakuya signed the hundredth complaint file that day, he couldn't help but anticipate what awaited him at the Kuchiki household.

Soft violet eyes filled with affection gazing at him, caressing touches from porcelain-like hands, and perfect lips that just molded against his own.

He'd work a thousand hours in the office, if all it meant was that he could go home to his love in the end.


	8. Napping

_Requested by narutofreak10. Thank you so much for your support. 3_

_Other requests are on their way._

* * *

**Napping**

**Byakuya x Renji**

When Byakuya walked into his lieutenant's office, two thoughts instantly entered his mind.

The first was that he wanted to throttle Renji for sleeping on the job again.

The second was that Renji looked ridiculously cute when he was asleep. The stress and pressure of being a high ranking officer was no longer evident on his face and was replaced by an expression that was almost serene. It was adorable.

So of course, Byakuya couldn't help himself when he promptly walked over to Renji and kissed him lightly on the forehead. This immediately startled Renji to consciousness, who awoke with a furious blush on his cheeks. It was wiped away an instant later when Byakuya smacked Renji in the back of the head and said, "Get back to work."

The captain then left, a satisfied smirk on his face and an embarrassed and blushing lieutenant in his wake.


	9. Language of Adorable

_Requested by some whore called perfectionsettling. Her and her freaking crack OTPs. And seriously, what kind of person prompts 'Language of Adorable?' The fuck is that shit? Goddamit. Why are we friends? _

_I'll get to work on other requests at some later time. I've been ridiculously lazy lately. The only reason this is being posted is because I wrote this quite some time ago. _

* * *

**Language of Adorable**

**Shuuhei x Shinji**

"Ya know, it's actually kinda cute."

Shuuhei sleepily opened his eyes, to see Shinji staring intensely at his face. "What?"

"Your tattoo, but it's one of those things where you have to get used to it. Whatsit called? An acquired taste! That's right. Like coffee. Speaking of which, go make me some, will ya?"

Shuuhei rubbed his eyes, staring at Shinji as if he was suddenly pregnant. "What the hell are you talking about, you idiot?"

He was met with the sight of the blonde smiling, but in that creepy way that showed all teeth at once… How was that even possible?

"That's cute also. You calling me an idiot. I like pet names. What can I call you?"

The raven haired man groaned as he pulled the sheets over his head. He would get used to pointless and idiotic rambling. Eventually.

"Ok Mr. Cranky, but if you don't make me some coffee sometime soon, somebody's going to get punished."

Shuuhei sighed and asked how he liked his coffee.


	10. Hanging Out

_Requested by bleach-otaku. This took me a while to come up with, haha. Hope you enjoy!_

_Also, requests are still open. And when I say that, what I really mean is that I'm not creative enough to come up with a drabble on my own. Ignore the fact that sometimes I'm just too lazy to think. _

* * *

**Hanging Out**

**Ichigo and Rukia**

Rukia was a sly one.

Of course, Ichigo figured that out the hard way.

She had been begging Ichigo to take her to go shopping, but of course, he refused every time. So when one day she told him there was a Hollow, but said she could turn him into a Shinigami when they got there, he didn't suspect anything. He still wasn't suspicious when they were heading in the direction of the mall – after all, Hollows could pop up anywhere.

He should have known that Rukia always got what she wanted.

So when Rukia stepped out of the dressing room modeling a dress, he gave her a simple answer.

"That dress makes you look fat."

After all, what were friends for?


	11. Payback

_Five points to anybody who guesses which book I got this format from, haha. This is another oldie, so yes, I am procrastinating on requests. But don't let that deter you from requesting anyway~_

* * *

**Payback**

**Renji, Byakuya, and Rukia**

* * *

**::A DEADLY EQUATION::**

One Drunken Lieutenant

_"Hey Ruki-chan~ Wanna give me a kiss?"_

**:Plus:**

One Rejection

_"R-renji! Get off me, you idiot! You're drunk!"_

**:Equals:**

One Pissed Off Captain Who Happened To Be Watching

_Renji still has scars._


	12. Family

_Requested by ichigos future wife. Thank you for reading!_

_Also, feel free to request more than once. I'm running out of juice here, haha._

* * *

**Family**

**Ichigo, Masaki, and Isshin**

Every now and then, he would remember a snippet of his past.

Before he became a Shinigami.

Before the Grand Fisher stole his mother away from him.

Before his wonderful and equally irritating sisters were born.

And it was just Ichigo, his mom, and his dad.

He would remember his mother's beautiful face smiling at him with the sun shining behind her and making her look like an angel.

And his dad with his strong arms hugging the both of them close to his sturdy chest, protecting them from the evils of the world.

But things changed.

And although he missed his mother terribly, he knew he couldn't change the past and he had not once regretted any of his actions.

After all, he was raised better than that.


	13. Too Cold

_Requested by perfectionsettling. Dat hoe. _

_Would you believe that when she told me this, the first thing I imagined was warm&fuzzy fluff scene? And then she goes and tells me she wants angst. Well, I couldn't get the fluff scene out of my head, so I wrote two versions. Fun shit man, fun shit._

_Once again, feel free to request as much as you like. It'll keep this series going. _

* * *

**Too Cold**

**Shinji x Shuuhei**

When Shuuhei went to bed that night, one fact made itself painfully obvious: it was too cold without him.

For a year he had shared this bed with the man he loved, but that was in the past now.

Because Shinji had left him, and he had left cruel, painful words in his wake.

"_You heartless bastard, I never want to see your face again!"_

So now, Shuuhei was alone, the bed seemingly ten times bigger without another person beside him.

It was too cold without Shinji.

And oh, how his heart ached.


	14. Too Cold 2

_As promised, here's the more fluffier version to perfectionsettling's original request._

_Always feel free to drop off a request!_

* * *

**Too Cold (2)**

**Shinji x Shuuhei**

"Holy shit, it's freezing in here."

"Well, aren't you awfully observant today?"

"Shut up."

Shinji chuckled sweetly at the scowl that had appeared on Shuuhei's face. In an instant, he was up and out of the bed and standing next to Shuuhei, wrapping his arms around him in a tight bear hug.

Shuuhei struggled briefly, but soon they both landed on the bed where Shinji immediately buried them both under a layer of blankets.

"Is it too cold now?" Shinji asked innocently, his arms still wrapped the other man.

"Did you plan this?"

"You know me so well."

"It is definitely warmer under here."

Shinji pulled his lover into a kiss. "All according to plan."


	15. Last Tears

_Requested by perfectionsettling._

_If you guys want some lulz, feel free to read the story behind this request: __.com/post/7182902872/im-an-idiot-sometimes (__I'm Kristen, btw. And 'Me' would be my friend, aka perfectionsettilng.)_

_Btw, this isn't even flangst or smangst or whatever the fuck it's called. I just fail. Ok? You happy with my failure?_

_Anywho, if you're ok with my failure, feel free to request or whatever your little hearts desire. It would be much appreciated._

* * *

**Last Tears**

**Byakuya x Rukia**

How could someone who was so strong, so full of _life_ disappear so quickly?

As if it was just yesterday, she could remember how his arms had wrapped so tenderly around her waist. She could still feel the taste of his lips on her mouth and the lingering sensations they had left against her body and-

No. No more.

Byakuya would have wanted her too be strong.

So Rukia let her tears fall freely on his grave because after this day, they would be her last.


	16. Fireworks

_Happy (late) Independence Day to my fellow Americans. We're awesome! :D_

_Anyway, I suddenly decided I wanted to do something a little special for the event. And I'll tell you guys straight up, I do not approve of this pairing. But I needed to deviate from my normal OTP of ByaxRuki. Man, I'm so selfless. xD_

* * *

**Fireworks**

**Rukia x Renji**

For some reason, Renji had wanted to go to America.

Of course, Rukia denied.

As if that mattered to him.

When she still refused to go, he had ended up slinging her over his shoulder and had carried her through the Senkaimon himself.

When the doors opened on the riverside overlooking an American city – New York, perhaps? – she was very confused and _very_ irritated.

But when suddenly the fireworks began with their dazzling colors and heart-stopping blasts, well, she found it within her heart to forgive him.

Especially when he gently took her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss.

Yup, she definitely forgave him.


	17. Sick

_Requested by ichigos future wife. Huzzah for sexist jokes! _

_Like always, feel free to request to your heart's desire._

* * *

**Sick**

**Ichigo**

Ichigo always wondered why having a little fever made everybody around you think that you were going to die or something.

His family waited on his every whim.

His friends diligently brought him small gifts and did him favors when he asked.

Even Rukia was persuaded to go out and make him a sandwich.

Eyes closing in bliss, he took another bite of the turkey and cheese on rye and swallowed it down with a glass of milk.

Maybe he should be sick more often.


	18. Strength

_Requested by broken-knuckles. Thank you so much for your support!  
Your requests are like a can of Coca-Cola to me: loved and needed on a regular basis. _

* * *

**Strength**

**Hanatarou Yamada**

It's not easy being weak.

Pain. Ridicule. Humiliation.

These are all things I have to endure on a daily basis.

I wouldn't really expect you to understand.

But when I do stand up, when I do fight back…

Well, I'll give you a warning now:

Watch out, and remember my name.

Hanataro Yamada.

It's pretty easy to remember, after all.


	19. Angry Was His Default Expression

_Requested by perfectionsettling. _

_Lol, because of the tense in the prompt, I couldn't fit the exact sentence into the drabble and I was too lazy to rewrite it. Oh well._

_Feel free to leave a request, they are always welcome. (More like needed, at this point.)_

* * *

"**Angry was his default expression."**

**Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji**

"Hey, you guys wanna go get something to drink?"

Ikkaku looked up in annoyance, glaring at Renji. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he snarled.

Unfazed, the redhead continued. "Well, we've all been working pretty hard lately. We deserve a little treat every once in a while."

"Idiot! We're all working our asses off here and you wanna go get drunk? Fine. Go ahead! But don't expect me to join you while you barf your brains out later!" Without a second glance, he got up and stomped away, slamming the door on his way out.

Confused, Renji turned to Yumichika. "What the hell is his problem?"

With a shrug and a sigh, Yumichika waved his hand absently. "Angry is practically his default expression. Don't mind him. I think he's particularly grumpy today because he lost a bet against Shuuhei. I should go make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Renji watched as Yumichika left the room, leaving him by his lonesome, and then shrugged nonchalantly to himself.

"More for me."


	20. Death Gods

_Ah, sorry for the lack of update recently. I went on a retreat over the weekend, and even though I got back on Sunday, I've been feeling really lazy lately. That, and I have no idea what to write about, haha. This is another drabble I've had in storage, so bear with me._

_I don't think I'll be dishing out any more chapters soon without some requests, so give me some ideas! They are absolutely loved. _

* * *

******Death Gods**

**Sosuke Aizen**

God.

The creator of the world and master of all that happens.

How funny.

There is no god who decides when I swing my blade, nor any such entity that can control my power.

No god, no entity, but I.

For I am my own God.

And Death, is my specialty.


	21. Past

_Requested by ichigos future wife. You really like these two, huh? XD _

_Excuse me if this contradicts anything that actually happened, or if there actually was a backstory for Ichigo's naming. Pft, as if I would remember._

_I'll be away for the weekend again, so don't expect anything until Monday. Hopefully you guys will have left me some requests for me to work on when I get back, haha._

* * *

**Past**

**Isshin and Masaki**

"His name is going to be Ichigo."

Immediately, Isshin shook his head in dissent at his wife's statement, but the firm and unyielding look she gave him said that she would have her way in the end, no matter what it took.

Ugh, women. Things always turned out in their favor. Especially when it came to Masaki.

"Fine, but he's going to be raised as a daddy's boy!" Isshin declared, already feeling pride for his yet to be born son.

She chuckled sweetly, although she didn't say anything in reply and kept her thoughts to herself. Of course, Ichigo would end up being a mama's boy as he was growing up. Masaki would make sure of it.

After all, mother knows best.


	22. First Thoughts

_Requested by broken-knuckles. (Lol, sorry to people if they can't tell which scene this is right away. My bad.)_

_Wow, sorry it's been a while, guys. I hit serious writers' block for a bit. That, and I'm lazy._

_Even if it might take me a while, requests are loved._

* * *

**First Thoughts**

**Yachiru**

She wasn't scared when she first met him.

What was there to be scared of?

Despite that she was surrounded by death and despair, she always managed to plaster a smile on her face. This time wasn't any different as she waded through the blood of dead men.

When she touched his sword for the first time, she giggled.

And when he gave her the name, Yachiru…

Well, for the first time in a long time, the smile on her face was genuine.


	23. Visits

_Requested by SnakeyLobve. Thank you for your support! But I'll be honest, I hate this pairing lolololol. Which may explain why this drabble sucks. Sorry! xD_

_Nonetheless, requests are always appreciated!_

_P.S. They're in Ichigo's inner world. Just saying. _

* * *

**Visits**

**Zangetsu x Ichigo**

"What are you doing here? You're not here to train."

"What, am I not allowed to visit?"

"No."

"Not even if I do this?"

In the blink of an eye, Ichigo flash-stepped to where Zangetsu was standing and wrapped his strong arms around the older man's waist.

Ichigo pressed his lips to Zangetsu's neck, kissing softly. "Am I still not allowed to visit?"

"No."

Without hesitation, Ichigo twisted and caught Zangetsu's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

When they parted for air, a smirk was on Ichigo's face. "What about now?"

For a moment, he said nothing and a pang of worry shot through Ichigo.

That was quickly erased as Zangetsu suddenly lunged forward and brought Ichigo in for another kiss.

'_I'll take that as a yes.'_


	24. Falling

_Requested by perfectionsettling. _

_Lol, I hate this pairing, but I like how it turned out._

_Requests are dearly loved~_

* * *

**Falling**

**Ichigo x Orihime**

Without her, it felt like he was falling.

Nothing to hold onto.

Everything rushing by in a blur.

He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't fight, he couldn't live.

Falling, falling, falling.

But he realized one thing:

He would cut down any who stood in his path and spill rivers of blood before they could take her away.

Because he never wanted to fall again.


	25. Paper Plates

_Requested by perfectionsettling. _

_Lolwtf is this crack. _

_Haha, whatever, all requests are welcome!_

* * *

**Paper Plates**

**Ulquiorra x Starrk**

Starrk shot an annoyed glare at the scene set up before him. "Ulquiorra! What the hell is this?"

A few seconds later, Ulquiorra entered the room and gave a passing glance in the direction of Starrk's accusing finger. "That's our dinner. Is there a problem?"

"Of course there is. Why did you put our dinner on the nice plates?"

Ulquiorra's brows furrowed in annoyance. "What else am I supposed to put our food on?"

"On paper plates! When we're done, we just throw them out so we don't have to waste time cleaning or any of that nonsense."

A vein in Ulquiorra's temple throbbed, and he had to resist the urge to smack him. "You lazy bastard, you're not a bachelor anymore, Starrk. If we're going to live under the same roof, you're going to eat a proper meal using real dinner plates – not that paper crap."

Silence followed his outburst, and he wondered if Starrk was even going to reply back when an amused grin surface on the brunette's face.

Ulquiorra scowled. "What?

"You're starting to sound like a housewife."

A blush replaced Ulquiorra's scowl.

"Shut up and eat already."


	26. Hangover

_Requested by Tuliharja. Thank you for your support&compliments! The fact that drabbles are fun to write makes it easier to write out requests. :3_

_And sorry this is so long - I had so many ideas for this, haha. And again I'm sorry that this isn't the exact request, but you guys can see which movie I based this off of, haha. _

_Like always, your requests are dearly loved! _

* * *

**Hangover**

**Ukitake and Kyoraku**

'_How could this have happened?'_ was the only thought that kept running through Ukitake's mind.

He looked around for answers, but the only other conscious person in the room was Kyoraku, who was helping himself to the food in the fridge.

"Explain to me what happened?" the white-haired captain asked, sounding dazed.

"We were having a party, and the other guys were taunting you because you wouldn't drink," Kyoraku explained matter-of-factly.

Ukitake nodded, trying to recall the event. "And then?"

"You were drunk after your first shot."

Ukitake resisted the urge to facepalm. This was why he didn't drink – he was such a freaking _lightweight_. "So how does that explain this mess in my house?"

Kyoraku chuckled as the memories of the night returned. "Your furniture is overturned because Kenpachi got into a druken rampage after he lost the drinking contest. You caught all the frogs from the river because you wanted to know what frog legs tasted like. Ikkaku is wearing only police tape because he wanted to look like Lady Gaga. That white scarf over there belongs to Byakuya – you wanted to 'borrow' it for a toga party."

As Kyoraku continued listing out events, Ukitake was already beginning to realize that he could never show his face in Soul Society ever again.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't go into the bathroom."

"What, why?"

As if on cue, a loud growl erupted from behind a door, and Ukitake suddenly didn't want to know. Then, a thought came to his mind.

"Wait a second, why do you remember everything and I don't?"

Kyoraku shrugged. "I'm used to it." His hand then slipped casually into his pockets and he felt the reassuring touch of the package inside. He grinned devilishly to himself.

Oh, the power of roofies.


	27. Festival

_Requested by Dirtyspots. Thank you for reading! I've never even considered this pairing before... So I'm sorry that this drabble is weird. LOL. Prompt provided by perfectionsettling after we just finished watching Captain America. It was amazing - all of you should go watch it. Right now._

_Awesome movies aside, requests are loved and appreciated~!_

* * *

**Festival**

**Hitsugaya x Rukia**

"Ooh, Histsugaya, let's go do the ring toss!"

"It's too expensive."

"Ok then, how about the water gun race?"

"Their prizes suck."

"If you don't want to play any games, then let's go on the Ferris Wheel~!"

"What, sitting in an extremely slow-moving box so we can look at view that we've seen a hundred times already? How boring."

A vein throbbed in Rukia's temple as anger flashed bright in her mind.

"Fine, if you don't even want to do anything, I might as well go home!" She stomped away angrily, leaving a flustered and confused Hitsugaya in her wake.

It was only seconds later that she felt his strong hands wrap themselves gently but firmly around her waist.

"Stupid, I just wanted to spend time with you," he whispered in her ear.

She hesitated, seeming to think it over when she suddenly turned around and kissed him. When they pulled away, Hitsugaya was smiling at her, thinking all was good between them when she suddenly said, "Win me that Chappy plushie over there, and then I'll forgive you."

Histugaya let out a sigh of defeat as he led her to the game booth. He could never win with her, but just one look at her happy and smiling face was good enough for him.


	28. Commander

_Requested by broken-knuckles. Thank you so much for your constant support! But s__orry this turned out kinda meh. :p_

_I'd also like to note that this drabble is actually a hundred characters in length (excluding prompt and AN) which makes it my first real__ drabble. LOL._

_Anyway, any and all requests are loved and welcomed._

* * *

**Commander**

**Yamamoto**

Things have changed.

I long for the days when things were simple.

When our only enemies were Hollows.

But now… It's not that easy.

We've had to face enemies who I've never before considered could be hostile to us, because sometimes those enemies were living right beside us.

But I think I've done well.

No matter the enemy, we have survived and we have prospered.

When my time here is done, I know I'm leaving Soul Society in safe hands - including that orange-haired Shinigami. He's a nuisance, but he means well.

Besides, I'm not going to be Commander forever.


	29. Questions

_Requested by SnakeyLobve. Thank you so much for your compliments&support! Prompt from perfectionsettling. Dat hoe. 3_

_To Vman9000: Sorry, but I will not go easy on the gay couples. The readers want what the readers want._

_As always, any&all requests are dearly welcomed!_

* * *

**Questions**

**Aizen x Ichigo**

Ichigo wasn't sure how it happened. One thing had led to another, and the next thing he knew was that he had fallen in love.

He couldn't answer you why it happened, because he wasn't sure himself.

But there were two things that were clear.

The first was that somehow, for some reason, Aizen felt that same.

The second was that nobody else would understand.

Doubts and unspoken thoughts whirled in Ichigo's mind, but Aizen didn't need to be told what he was thinking.

Instead, Aizen just smiled at him, his gaze calm and serene.

"They may have their questions, but they can never change our answer."


	30. Deception

_Hallo everybody. Another hundred-character drabble. Hoorah._

_Does anybody know where I can get that little charm at the base of Sode no Shirayuki? Or something that looks like it? I'm going to be cosplaying Rukia at New York Anime Fest, so it would be cool if I could find a charm like that._

_Anywho, I would really appreciate some requests so I don't have to knock my head against a wall to come up with this, haha._

_And I would like to thank those who have been consistently reviewing my drabbles! You guys are super cool. :D _

* * *

**Deception**

**Ichimaru Gin**

Nobody was surprised when Gin betrayed Soul Society.

Honestly, how could you possibly trust that fox-faced grin of his? It was clear from the start that he would be a traitor. That he was lying through his teeth.

A master of deception.

But that's where we expected it to stop.

So nobody realized that Gin was still wearing his mask.

Because nobody thought that he would turn his blade against Aizen.

That he would bite the hand that fed him.

Lying.

Deceiving.

His true motives known only to himself.

And all the while, wearing that fox-faced grin until the end.


	31. Beautiful

_Requested by Tuliharja. Thank you for your constant support! You're super cool beans, bro. xD But sorry this turned out into a really weird ficlet, I couldn't imagine this scene happening any other way than this, haha._

_+5 awesome points goes to broken-knuckles. Chapter 30 was indeed based off of Fool Moon. So everyone, go read the Dresden Files by Jim Butcher if you're into sci-fi and wizards&shit. It's super awesome._

_Gimme requests! These are very fun to write. xD_

* * *

**Beautiful**

**Yumichika and Ikkaku**

"Haha, that Yumichika guy is such a faggot!"

"I know right? What a fucking loser!"

His teeth grinding in anger, Ikkaku forced himself not to go over to the snickering Shinigami and beat their faces in. "Yumichika, are you really ok with that?" he spat.

Yumichika merely shrugged, flipping his hair nonchalantly. "You get used to it."

"Hah! Look at that freak! He thinks he's _so_ beautiful, what a fag."

Immediately, Ikkaku was in the Shinigami's face, holding him up by the collar of his robes.

"Shut up! You wouldn't know beautiful if it hit you over the face!" he snarled.

The Shinigami gulped nervously, but he still managed to choke out, "Oh yeah, and you think you know what beautiful is?"

Without hesitation, Ikkaku pointed a finger at Yumichika. "Yeah, and he's sitting right there! Now if you don't want me to rip your balls off, you'll get the fuck outta my sight." He viciously shoved the Shinigami away, and they both quickly ran off.

Yumichika simply stared at his friend in shock. "Hey Ikkaku, that was the first time you said I was beautiful."

For a second, Ikkaku was speechless, but then he quickly ducked his head in embarrassment and muttered incoherently to himself.

Yumichika smiled, slinging an arm around his frined. "Thanks, Ikkaku."

"Shut up."


	32. Choice

_Requested by lychee. no . shinjutsu. For some reason, it won't allow me to put your name normally. People have the same issue with my username, haha. But thank you so much for your compliments! They made me very happy when I read them. x3_

_100 characters aw yeah._

_Gimmegimmegimme requests cause I know you guys love reading these and I love writing them. :D_

* * *

**Choice**

**Yoruichi and Urahara**

They broke all the rules that day.

But they didn't have to.

If Urahara had just stayed back, he would have never seen his comrades turn into monsters before his very eyes.

And Yoruichi didn't need to rescue them – she wasn't involved, she could have easily stayed out of it.

But then, where would that have left them? So what, they would have kept their titles and positions.

They would have also kept the guilt, the shame, the burning knowledge that things could have been different.

Justice was their choice.

And not for a single second did they regret it.


	33. Insanity

_Inspired by this documentary on the Discovery Channel about the Norway Massacre. People are scary._

_100 characters. Hooah._

_Moar requests, please?_

* * *

**Insanity**

**Hollow Ichigo**

It's a lovely thing when you slowly lose your mind.

When nothing matters.

And reality slowly slips from your grasp, melting through your fingers with no hope of catching it.

You let loose. You begin living your life to the fullest.

Where there is no difference between right or wrong.

Where the only thing that you can be confident in is yourself, because you are the only thing that is real.

Because everything else is just a lie.

It's beautiful, really.

You discover things about yourself.

Your _true _self.

Because what can be truer than truth itself?

That, is insanity.


	34. Curiosity

_Requested by Tuliharja. Sorry this isn't very cute. And it's pretty long also. Oh well. xD_

_I love receiving requests, so give 'em to me!_

* * *

**Curiosity**

**Kyoraku and Young!Nanao**

"Nanao-chan, right? Come her for a second."

The small girl looked at Kyoraku in awe, wondering what her captain could possibly want from her. She walked nervously to him, clutching her book tightly.

At first Nanao thought he was staring at her, and the sudden urge to hit him with something hard ran through her. It was then she realized that his gaze was fixated on her book.

"Why do you always carry that around with you, Nanao-chan? Isn't that heavy?"

She shook her head furiously, unable to trust her voice with staying steady if she spoke.

"Well, do you mind if I take a look at it?" He asked sweetly, a smile on his face. As he reached out, Nanao's eyes widened in fear, and immediately slapped his hand away with the book. Kyroraku recoiled with surprise and watched as Nanao suddenly bowed her head deeply muttering, "I'm sorry!" and then run off.

Kyoraku smiled lazily at her back as she hurried away.

"She'll make a great lieutenant one day."


	35. Creator

_Requested by broken-knuckles. Thank you for your constant support! Sorry SnakeyLobve, I'll write your request next - I needed a break from those two, haha._

_Also, sorry it took me a few days to post this up. I was busy on other projects. Speaking of which, I have a new Bleach fanfic up called SPICE! You guys should go check it out. ;D_

_As always, leave a request!_

* * *

**Creator**

**Wonderweiss**

The first and only words I ever spoke were my name.

My purpose? To serve and protect Aizen-sama.

He is the reason for my existence. He is my creator, my God.

On some level, I know that I should be resentful of him. He stole my memories, my speech, my mind, just so I could be a useful tool for him.

But I could never hate the man who brought me to this world.

Could I?

No. The very idea is ludicrous.

Only fools bite the hands that feed them.

And I'm not a fool.

I am not a fool.


	36. Proposal

_Requested by SnakeyLobve. If you hadn't asked for something cute (and this isn't even that cute - sorry), this would have turned out super bloody and gory. I guess that's what happens when you start having a Final Destination marathon, huh?_

_Go check out my new fanfiction called SPICE! It's super cool, bros. /end shameless advertising_

_Hit me up with some requests. Straight up, yo._

* * *

**Proposal**

**Kyoraku x Ukitake**

"Hey Ukitake, I have a proposal for you."

Kyoraku leaned over the table they were seated at while he looked at his friend, eyes shining.

"Mm, of what kind?" he asked, cautiously.

"You'll see. Do you accept?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Jeez Ukitake, give me the decency of answering with a proper 'yes.'"

Ukitake rolled his eyes with exasperation. "Yes."

"That's great! So, when do you want the wedding day to be?"

"Wait, _that's_ the kind of proposal you were talking about!"

"Why, do you have a problem with it? We can call it off if you want…"

Ukitake mumbled something under his breath, looking sheepishly away.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"No," he muttered, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Good."

Kyoraku then leaned the table even further, his breath warming the other man's ear. "Because you are going to look great in a dress."

Ukitake gulped nervously. He was beginning to regret this already.


	37. Feminine

_Did you guys know that I really hate Kyoraku and Ukitake? I don't know what you guys see in them, haha. I feel like I've been writing a lot about them lately, so I'm just gunna hold off on requests concerning them for the time being. _

_Besides, I really, really adore this couple. I wonder why I haven't written about them yet. I'd also like to note that Hiyori's behavior here while playing video games is pretty much what happens when I play. Heh. _

_All requests (albeit ones with the aforementioned characters) are gladly welcomed!_

* * *

**Feminine**

**Shinji x Hiyori**

"Haha, that's right! Die you dirty, little fucker! Die!"

The sound of furious button smashing filled the room as Hiyori heatedly tapped away at her controller. Whenever she got a kill, she would scream victorious obscenities into her headset.

Sitting next to her was Shinji, watching in awe (and slight terror) as his girlfriend absolutely dominated all the other players.

Scratching his head absentmindedly as Hiyori got a kill streak (accompanied with a slew of victory curses), he commented, "You know, you're not acting very feminine right now."

Immediately, Hiyori turned on him, eyes blazing. "What the fuck? You wanna see feminine? I'll show you feminine!"

With one hand still holding the controller, she roughly grabbed Shinji by the collar and pulled him in for a passionate, fiery kiss.

Suddenly, the sound of a strangled cry from the TV screen jolted them backwards as Hiyori's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Goddamit, Shinji, look what you did! I fucking died! You piece of shit!"

As Hiyori again focused on the game, Shinji lightly touched his lips with his fingertips, blushing lightly.

Feminine? Pft, who needed feminine when you had that?


	38. Thunder

_I love watching thunder storms. There's one happening right now as I write this. _

_This is a little more poetic (and weirder!) than others... If I said I just finished reading some Ellen Hopkins books, I think you guys would understand, haha._

_Leave some requests!_

* * *

**Thunder**

**Rukia**

The absolute, raw power of a lighting bolt… Isn't that beautiful? It's something that no matter how hard we try, we will never be able to fully harness and control its energy.

Bathing in the flash of its power, embracing its ferocious roar.

It's enchanting.

O, Discordia in the heavens.

O mighty Thor, riding forth into battle.

O great Zeus, wreaking havoc on us all.

A force of nature, the weapon of the Gods, making us bow down before its might, lest we be struck down.

Merciless in its victims. Absolute in power.

Your fate decided in a passing glance.


	39. Eternity

_I've been inspired lately to write my own drabbles, but I'll get back to requests soon! _

_ Have you guys read the newest chapter of Bleach? Everybody has gotten so beautiful. LOL. But why is it that for 110 years, they look exactly the same, and then suddenly after seventeen months they all change their appearances? Oh well, I'm not complaining. ;D_

_SPOILER ALERT FOR THIS CHAPTER. __Do not read unless you've completed the Fake Karakura Town arc (fighting Aizen&stuff). _

* * *

**Eternity**

**Rukia x Ichigo**

When I lost my powers, the hardest thing was watching her disappear, fading out my life, knowing that I may never see her again. The only proof of her existence and my past life contained in a simple piece of wood.

But I'll wait for her, because I know she's waiting for me.

They're all waiting for me, and I don't plan to disappoint.

One day, when I get my powers back, I'm sure all of them will be there to greet me - Renji, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, and hell, maybe even Byakuya.

However, she will most definitely be the first there. The first one to welcome me back.

But until then, I'll wait.

Waiting for the kiss that promised me eternity.


	40. Bet

_Requested by broken-knuckles. If Grimmjow wasn't in a total bloodlust, this is what I would imagine to happen. But on a normal day, I think he would just rip her apart. LOL._

_Please leave a request!_

* * *

**Bet**

**Karin and Grimmjow**

"You're an odd looking spirit."

Grimmjow spun around at the noise, ready to kill. Instead, he found a young girl looking at him, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Can you move already? You're blocking the door," she said, obviously not worried about him.

How was it possible that this girl could see him? "Who are you?" Grimmjow growled.

"Karin Kurosaki. And you?" she said easily.

He stared at her in shock. Kurosaki? That meant…

"You're related to Ichigo?"

Karin nodded. "You know him?"

Grimmjow sneered at her. "I have a score to settle with him, so you better say your good byes soon, brat, because after I'm done with him there won't be anything left to say good bye to."

He expected her to be afraid, to run off in the other direction. Instead, she laughed at him.

"Oh please, Ichi-nii could take you out any day!"

Irritation flickered through his mind. "I'll destroy him!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Oh, it's on, brat, it's on."


	41. Rage

_Requested by Tuliharja. Thank you for all of your support! Sorry this isn't exactly what you requested, but I honestly can't imagine Hisagi actively showing him getting really, really angry. Annoyed, sure, but not in a complete rage. :p_

_As always, I love getting requests~ _

* * *

**Rage**

**Shuuhei Hisagi**

It's difficult to explain what happens when you can't deal with it anymore.

It just starts out as a spark – a blip of irritation, a hint of annoyance - and before I know it, that spark has flared into a wildfire.

Untamable.

Uncontrollable.

Deadly.

But I think I do a good job with keeping my temper in check.

Nobody even realizes that when I fight, there's bloodlust behind my eyes as Kazeshini whispers in my ear to _Kill them all._

I've managed to block him out.

But one day, I might just listen.

Indulge in my rage.

Take a step towards the dark side.


	42. Tattoo

_Sorry this is late, and I'll get back to requests soon~_

_Things have been a bit busy for me lately, so I'm just dishing out drabbles that are quick&easy to write._

* * *

**Tattoo**

**Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku**

"What the hell is up with those tattoos anyway, Renji? You know how shady you look?"

The redhead shot a glare at Hisagi. "You wouldn't understand their meaning. At least I don't like a fucking sex fiend with that 69 tattoo on your face! You might as well stamp your forehead with the words, 'Fuck me.'"

With a snarl, Hisagi launched himself at Renji, sending them into a wrestling match on the floor.

Ikkkaku laughed merrily at them, and a few seconds later they both stopped to stare at him.

Hisagi cast a sideways glance at Renji. "Hey, at least we're not bald."


	43. Trust

_I couldn't get words 'pull the trigger' out of my mind, and so this was born. No, I'm not suicidal btw, haha. This was originally for Aizen, but then Tsukishima seemed way more appropriate._

_Btw, go check out perfectionsettling! Her drabbles are totally awesomesauce and you should go read them. Her style is like, infinitely better and more graceful and stylistic than mine. And if you do go check them out, tell her I sent you! :D _

_SEMI-SPOILER ALERT FOR THIS CHAPTER: This doesn't spoil anything in the plot (kind of), but this character is from the Fullbring arc (lastest arc in the manga) and this is based off of his abilities. _

* * *

**Trust**

**Shukuro Tsukishima**

You trust me, right?

I mean, I've been by your side your whole life: always watching your back, fighting next to you in battle, your right hand man.

I'm the go-to guy – the one you can always count on no matter what the situation is.

We grew up together, remember? Brothers in every way except in blood.

Never have I done a single thing that would make you suspicious of me.

Never have I let you down.

So trust me.

Put the gun to your head and pull the trigger.

Everything will be just fine.


	44. Drained

_Requested by broken-knuckles. You're super awesomesauce. Thank you for your constant support!_

_Also, I live in the New Jersey, so we're going to be hit pretty hard by Hurricane Irene tomorrow, and I'm sure the aftermath won't be pretty. I can't guarantee drabbles within the next few days, although I will try._

_Go check out perfectionsettling! She's writing Bleach ficlets, and they are totally awesome. Way better than my drabbles. XD Go check her out!_

* * *

**Drained**

**Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

W-Who am I you ask?

My name is Nelliel Tu Odel-… Nellie Tu…

My name is Nel Tu.

Would you be able to tell me where I am?

All I remember is falling

falling

falling

and then darkness.

Maybe I hit my head or summin'?

I guess that's why it hurts so much.

And I feel so _drained_, as if all of my energy just drained away.

I must'a hit my head pretty hard, huh?

O-Oh… who's that?

My… brothers?

I have brothers?

Well, they must be, since they're so nice.

Maybe this won't be so bad afta' all.

Right?


	45. Giving

_Requested by perfectionsettling. Srsly doe, go check her out~_

_And Hurricane Irene has pretty much left us behind, the worst damage she left us being some minor flooding, a messy backyard, and a four hour power outage. Compared to other areas, I think we got off awfully lucky. Heh, who said being from Jersey was a bad thing? _

* * *

**Giving**

**Hiyori x Shinji**

"_You know I want to give you my everything."_

"_And I don't want it." _

Shinji scowled in fury at the memory. Why couldn't that damn bitch just accept his love already?

Then again, if she had given in so easily, he would have found himself worrying. After all, one of the best things about her was her independence.

Did he really want that for himself?

…

Pft, obviously.

But, he was still going to have to win her over.

So what if his everything wasn't good enough for her?

Well, he was just going to have to give her more.


	46. Safe

_Can I begin to tell you how happy I was that we made it out of Irene all safe and sound? _

_Based off a conversation with a friend. Even though you'll never read this, thanks. _

_And thank you SO much to all of my readers for helping me reach 100 reviews along with thousands of hits! You guys are totally awesome. Like, ferrealz. You're all awesomesauce. lessthanthree._

* * *

**Safe**

**Byakuya x Rukia**

"Aren't you scared?"

"No, and you shouldn't be either."

The two were cuddling on the couch, Byakuya with one arm slung loosely around her shoulders. His expression was calm – serene almost. Rukia frowned at him, making it clear that she was still worried.

"What about all the things that could happen? The roads are flooding over, a tree could fall on our house, the wires might sna-"

"Stop worrying already. You're safe with me."

"But-"

Byakuya quickly pulled her close to his chest, silencing her with his embrace.

"As long as I'm here and you're in my arms, you're safe."


	47. Fear

_I really wanted to play Fear 3 when I wrote this. Ignore the fact that playing scary games leaves me unable to sleep for a week. _

_Like always, leave a request~_

* * *

**Fear**

**Hollow Ichigo**

Do you know fear?

How it feels to be so afraid, that every fiber of your body is screaming at you to _Run or Die.  
_It's the kind where every instinct is on overdrive, grasping for some sort of protection.

Grasping for survival.

When the monsters are out to get you;  
And they're lusting for blood.

But it's ok.

Hide under your blankets at night.  
Close your eyes against the dark.  
If you can't see them, they can't see you, right?

But just know that when you scream

For help,  
For mercy,  
For _somebody…_

Nobody will be there to hear you.


	48. Badass

_Requested by broken-knuckles. Congrats on getting your first tattoo! I hope your reasons are better than Renji's. xD_

_The only thing I could find out about Renji's tattoos was that his number of tattoos has increased over time. Not very helpful. LOL._

_And it would be greatly appreciated if you guys left requests~_

* * *

**Badass**

**Renji**

The question I receive the most:

Why do you have those tattoos?  
Well, just add some superlatives and name-calling into that question, and you're good.

What I tell people is that my tattoos are a symbol: the more power I achieve, the more tattoos I get.  
That's what this world is about.

Power.

And to gain power, you have to go through pain.  
A lot of it.

My tattoos show the pain that I have had to endure in order to get to where I am today.

Doesn't that sound cool?

But really, they make me look pretty badass.


	49. Regret

_Requested by Dirtyspots. I'm surprised I haven't written about Hisana before - she's so cute. xD And when I reread this, I was reading in what I imagined to be her voice: very soft, sweet, and totally adorable._

_Btw, happy September! For those of us who have started/are starting school soon, good luck to us all. Au revoir to what was a great summer~_

* * *

**Regret**

**Hisana**

From that moment on, I have regretted every single second afterward.  
The pain of having to choose between you or another person… And then choosing yourself.

Survival of the fittest?

Hah.

More like survival of the cowardly.

I'm not asking for forgiveness.  
That's the last thing I deserve, and I don't expect anyone to give it to me.

Byakuya might say otherwise – despite what you may think, he's incredibly kind - but it's not his choice.

It's mine.

So my life will be lived in regret.  
And my death will not be mourned by my only living blood relative.

That is the price I shall pay.


	50. Sanity

_Happy 50th drabble everyone! So in celebration, I wrote a large drabble/mini ficlet. Call it what you want. _

_+50 cool points to whoever knows which video game this whole scene is based off of, i.e. best cutscene ever. So this drabble might not be as amusing to you if you don't get it. Oh well~_

* * *

**"Is sanity the price to pay for power?"**

**Ichigo and Aizen**

"Why the hell are you doing all of this anyway? You're crazy! Wasn't being a captain good enough for you?" Ichigo screamed at Aizen.

If you hadn't been there to watch the whole battle, you would have barely recognized him, or at least wonder what the hell happened to Aizen to corrupt his appearance in such a drastic way.

The former captain merely gave him a coy smile, pity for the boy shining in his eyes.

"So I may sit on the throne of power," he replied coolly.

Anger flash hot and bright through Ichigo. "And you plan to kill thousands of people in order to achieve your goal?" he shouted through gritted teeth.

Aizen merely shrugged. "What is the sacrifice of some pawns to reach my destinty?"

"And what about your Espada!" Thoughts of Ulquiorra renewed itself in his mind. Beside it was the image of seeing Harribel's bleeding body falling to the earth. "They were willing to give up their lives for you, and you cut them down!"

"They served their purpose. After that, they were simply in the way."

"Is that what you're going to keep on doing? You summon and kill! Summon and kill… There's no logic behind any of that!" Ichigo screamed at him.

Again, that pitying look in Aizen's eyes. "A mere mortal like you wouldn't understand."

"Really, _I_ don't understand? It seems like you're the one who doesn't understand! Is sanity the price to pay for power?"

The hinting of a smirk formed itself on Aizen's mouth. "For power, any price is worth paying."

At those words, Ichigo gave up trying to use words. It was meaningless – Aizen could not be swayed.

Ichigo readied himself, cast aside his fears and doubts, his reason for fighting front and foremost in his mind.

"To fight someone of such grand delusion like yourself, will by my pleasure."


	51. Drunk

_Requested by vampire13princess. Thanks for requesting so much! Just don't expect them any time soon though. LOL.  
Tuliharja: Yeah, the cutscene was actually kind crack-ish. xD It was all theatrical and meant to be extremely funny, since the game is about fighting and demons. _

_Nobody guessed it, so I'll just say now that Chapter 50 was based off of the game Devil May Cry 4, the cutscene being Agnus vs Dante. Go look it up, it's WONDERFUL, haha. _

_Man, I'm so used to going to sleep at 4 A.M. Considering that now I need to wake up at 6 A.M., that isn't so much of a good idea now, haha._

_Either way, I'm going to keep on writing requests, so keep giving 'em to me~_

* * *

**Drunk**

**Rangiku, Shuuhei, and Kira**

"Hey, Rangiku~ You know what I want to do?" Shuuhei slurred, eyeing her with a gleam in his eyes.  
In response, she leaned over toward him, making sure that he had a full view of her chest.

Both of their breaths reeked of alcohol.

"Tell me, Shuuhei," Rangiku purred.  
"I want to take you to that closet over there and then I'll just-"

"Whoa there, hold up! I'm sitting right here, goddamit, have some decency!"

The two turned to stare at Kira, who was sitting right across from them at their table.

"Aw, Kira, you're no fun~" Rangiku pouted.  
Shuuhei grinned devilishly. "Just wait until he gets drunk. Then he'll be _fun_ alright,"

"Hell no," Kira scoffed, "there's no way I'm getting drunk with you guys."

Oh, if only he knew how wrong he would be.


	52. Frienemies

_Requested by ShivaVixen. This is kinda weird, sorry. I'm not much of a fan of Ishida, haha._

_Just a note, I've switched around the order of the first few drabbles. Not sure most people would continue reading if the first chapter was a crack pairing, lol._

_Also, school is really taking its tole on me, so at the very least I'll be aiming to post a new chapter every other day, if not every three days. Sorry! _

* * *

**Frienemies**

**Ishida and Ichigo**

Their relationship was interesting. After all, wasn't one of Ishida's first words to him being, "I hate Shinigami"?

But time progressed.

Fighting side-by-side: first when they defended their town, again to save Rukia, and countless times since then.  
While they might not have realized it, they became allies.

Allies that fought and disputed with each other constantly, but allies nonetheless.

Although they would never admit to each other that they are friends.  
And it is clear that as long as Ichigo is a Shinigami, and Ishida is a Quincy, they'll be enemies.

Complicated, huh?

Well, that's the life of frienemies.


	53. Pregnancy

_Requested by Alice in Realityland. This is the first time I've written mPreg. It's... weird. xD_

_ShivaVixen: Thanks for your concrit! I tend to ignore characters I don't like altogether in my fics, which is something that I know is going to haunt me later. I guess I will have to work on that. Erph. Funny thing is, I hate both Ishida and Orihime. :'D_

_Anyways, always feel free to leave a request~ _

* * *

**Pregnancy**

**Ulquiorra x Starrk**

It just wasn't possible. This literally went against all the laws of the universe, and Ulquiorra had no idea how it had happened.

Well, actually, he did.  
That's what happened when you had sex with a gorgeous tanned man after all.

But it was only supposed to happen to _women_.

He gulped nervously, staring at the little plus sign in front of him.  
Ulquiorra shook his head and muttered to himself, "How the fuck am I supposed to tell Starrk that I'm _pregnant_?"

"You're… what?"

Instantly, Ulquiorra whipped around and there standing in the doorway was Starrk. He was staring at the pregnancy test in Ulquiorra's hands, particularly at the image that it displayed.

"How is that even possible?" Starrk asked in awe, but Ulquiorra was already shaking his head.

"Don't even ask."


	54. Broken

_Requested by vampire13princess. I missed writing normal, angsty stuff like this, haha. _

* * *

**Broken**

**Yumichika and Ikkaku**

"You bastard! How _could_ you?"

The tears that were beginning to form in Ikkaku's eyes hurt Yumichika more than any blade ever could.

He wanted to apologize.  
He wanted to scream for forgiveness, and hug his friend until all would be good again.

But he couldn't.

Why couldn't he just understand that all of this was for his sake?

So when Ikkaku didn't receive any answer and stormed off with unimaginable pain in his heart, Yumichika just stood there and watched as the realization of everything began to sink in.

Their bond was broken, and there was nothing in the world that could fix it.


	55. Extraordinary

_Requested by Tuliharja. Sorry if it's not specific enough - writing about specific events takes up a lot of words, lulz._

_Leave a request~_

* * *

**Extraordinary**

**Benihime**

Urahara is a jerk.

Always making me work.  
Keeping me in that filthy cane.  
Who does he think he is?  
Besides being my master and all that.

But seriously, he has the nerve to call _me_ mean?

Oh please, without me, he's nothing.  
Sure, he may be pretty good with his hands when it comes to a fist fight.

But when push comes to shove, it's me he relies on.

His Crimson Princess.

Although I will admit, Urahara is a good person.  
Watching him grow up has been something short of fascinating.

Extraordinary, even.

After all, he is a man.


	56. Unrequited Love

_This one is pretty personal, but do with it what you wish. It seems a lot of my close friends are having love troubles lately. Including myself. (After all, __I thought he loved me.) _

_My heart aches._

* * *

**Unrequited Love**

**Character of Your Choice**

You know what sucks?

That moment when you suddenly realize that you're not the most important person in their life anymore.  
That there's someone else who makes them happier.  
That while you're always thinking of them, you're not the one on their mind.

That they no longer love you.

God, it hurts.

I know, I've been selfish.  
Cruel.  
Undeserving of your love.

But nobody could love you more than I.

My heart aches for you.  
Every fiber of my being yearns to be with you.

I just want you to be happy…

But why, _why_ can't you be happy with _me_?


	57. Crayons

_Requested by vampire13princess. _

_And a big thank you to Dirtyspots. It was a lot more complicated than what you would think, but your words helped a lot. lessthanthree._

_Anywho, feel free to leave me a request~ I'll get around to writing it eventually, haha._

* * *

**Crayons**

**Yachiru Kusajishi and Yumichika Ayasegawa**

"Yumi-chan~! Let me color your hair!"

Yumichika turned around, startled as a small, pink-haired girl suddenly clung to his back with a fistful of crayons in her hand."

"What! No! You can't do that!"

"But why not? You use crayons to color these, right?" For emphasis, she tugged harshly at the colorful feathers on his face, nearly ripping them out and causing tears of pain to form in Yumichika's eyes.

He swatted her hand away. "I did not use crayons to color them, they're just decorations to accentuate my beauty."

"Then let me color them something pretty!"

"Yachiru, I said no."

He would soon realize that 'no' was the wrong answer.


	58. Art

_Inspired by a drawing session with perfectionsettling. I'm so happy I educated you today. LOL._

_Ew, I'm sick. And lazy. BUT. I have renewed my attempts at finding love and am now going on a date this Friday. The flip side is that my date is also the guy that my close friends really likes. Oops, I'm a douche bag._

* * *

**Art**

**Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo**

"You call _that _art?"

Rukia frowned and punched Ichigo's arm and said, "Of course it is! That's why it's in a museum, fool."

Ichigo started intently at the painting, but still a look of incomprehension remained on his face. "But it looks like a badly painted Chappy. And by bad, I mean it's worse than your usual drawings. Seriously, what the hell _is _that?"

"Shut up! It's called modernism – it's not supposed to look realistic."

"Pft, that just looks like an excuse for people who can't draw."

Rukia paused, then look thoughtfully at him. "Tell me Ichigo, can_ you_ draw?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly, so just shut up."


	59. Cycle

_Oops, has it really been four days since the last chapter? Ah, my bad. Things have been a bit hectic. _

_Sorry I haven't really been doing requests - I'm so lazy. Writing my own drabbles are way easier. And this time, I was feeling poetic, lol._

_Woe is me, and my complicated love life. _

* * *

**Cycle**

**Kuchiki Rukia x Kurosaki Ichigo**

We all know how it starts.

Shy, hesitant glances at each other.  
Lock eyes, look away, do it again.

Establish contact, those first few cautious greetings, when all of a sudden everything just clicks.  
Good riddance, awkwardness.

Conversation continues over various forms.  
Suggestions to hang out with mutual friends.  
Eventually, subtract said friends.

Everything goes well.  
Promises. Hopes.

_We'll be together forever_.

Eternity.

And the inevitable happens.  
Promises broken. Find out that eternity is just an empty dream.

Heartbreak.

_Did it really end that easily? _

Regret.

_What did I do wrong?_

Times passes.  
Wounds heal.  
Scars fade.

Rinse and repeat.


	60. Truth

_LOL HAS IT REALLY BEEN ALMOST A MONTH? I'm so sorry guys. I've been really busy. And when I finally have some downtime all I want to do is sleep, i.e. not do fucking anything._

_But, here I am procrastinating doing some homework and finally giving you a guys an update. _

_Requested by soularc. _

_If anybody actually reads this, a request will be loved and will be written... eventually. _

* * *

**Truth**

**Kuchiki Byakuya x Hitsugaya Toshiro**

"Cast aside your doubts, and trust me. Everything will be fine."

Toshiro gave a hopeful look to the man whom he so dearly loved, but there was sadness in his own eyes.

"Really, Byakuya? But there's no way for you to be sure," he said quietly. "Anything could happen. What if they're stronger than what we expected?" He cast his eyes down, his voice growing even quieter. "They could kill you."

Byakuya spoke simply, when he answered. There was no arrogance to his tone, nor any hesitation. Just the simple truth.

"That's impossible, because I would kill them first."

Toshiro's neck snapped sharply up at the words. He looked into Byakuya's eyes - _really _looked - and there, he saw that Byakuya was speaking the truth. It may not be the definitive truth, but Byakuya was determined to make it a reality.

And just with that assurance, Toshiro felt himself at ease. If there was one thing he knew to be true, it was that Byakuya was a man of his word.


	61. Sweet Dreams

_Oh, I really should start updating more. Hah, sorry. I tried to do NaNoWriMo this year and I'm failing miserably, just like how I failed miserably the previous four years_ _I've attempted it. xD_

_Anyway, this one is pretty weird. I hope you guys catch the drift of what's happening. _

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

**Insane!Sode No Shirayuki**

White is an ugly color on you, my dear. Why not try _red_ on for a change?

_xx_

_Red,  
__red,  
__red, drowning in the Red Sea. I would have loved for you to join me, but this party is for one._

_xx_

_One day, perhaps, we will explore that endless sea. Love will carry us over the waves and through the tempest, so long as you never fail me._

_xx_

_You look lovely in the moonlight, as pretty as a picture. Let us stay like this  
__for eternity_

_xx_

_Ribbons of red flowing from your eyes, let me wrap you in those ribbons to stop your endless love from spilling out._

_xx_

_As pretty as a picture, as pale as a doll._

_xx_

_Sweet dreams, my sweetheart. It was a dream while it lasted._

_Je t'aime, mon chéri._


	62. Tool

_Requested by Hotaruhara._

_Oh, has it really been that long since I last uploaded? Um. Yeah. Oops, haha. I really have no excuse other than the fact that I'm incredibly lazy. This took me all of ten minutes to write, so yeah. I apologize to my readers. Forgiveness? :'D _  
_  
__Nonetheless, Happy Holidays to all of my lovely and beautiful readers! May your stockings be stuffed with presents and your holiday dinner be fattening and succulent. _

* * *

**Tool**

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu**

_'Haven't you learned by now? You're just a tool. As soon as you are no longer useful to me, you will be disposed of.' _

"No, I am not a tool."

Her lips moved softly as she repeated this to herself, her words lightly spilling from her mouth.

Moonlight illuminated her face, revealing eyes that were cold to the world.  
She looked down at the figure before her, emotion devoid from her face.

"I am not a tool."

Mayuri stirred in his sleep at the sound of her voice, and his eyes fluttered quickly open in surprise at the sight of a gun pointed at his head. He tried to back up, but there was no where for him to go.  
"Nemu, let's be reasonable here, alright? Let's talk this out!"

His words seemed to slide right over her, and she spoke again in that same, level voice.

"I am _not_ a tool."

His eyes widened in realization.  
"Nemu I never meant it like-"

_Bang._


	63. Beautiful 2

_Requested by perfectionsettling. I know you asked for blood and angst and character death... Yeah well I didn't feel like it. LOL. __Maybe I'll write another version. Bleh. But srsly what up with you and the prompt 'beautiful'? You've requested this before. xD_

_Anyway, interpret this drabble as you will. It's, uh, vague? Haha._

_Requests are loved. _

* * *

**Beautiful (2)  
**

**Rukia and Ichigo**

Your love was beautiful.

Those peaceful nights spent staring at the stars.  
The mornings when we awoke in each other's embrace.  
Even the years we shed after bitter words and thoughtless outbursts.  
It was all so beautiful.

So why did you stop?

You've left me hanging-  
Not hanging.

_Falling_.  
And I'm just falling, falling, falling, and before, you would have been there to catch me but now there's _no one._

And why, oh why would you share that beauty with someone else?

Didn't it mean anything to you?  
Anything at all?

But it's ok.

We all make mistakes, and so long as we've learned our lesson, our mistakes can be forgiven.  
So forget about the rest of them - it'll be easier that way.

It will just be you and me.  
And together, we'll be beautiful.

_Till death, do us part._


	64. Beautiful 25

_Redone for perfectionsettling. Because I felt bad that I didn't write what she requested. LOL. Is this marginally better? XD_

_Srsly doe keep those requests coming in, I'll get to it eventually~_

* * *

**Beautiful (2.5)**

**Rukia and Ichigo**

When Ichigo awoke, it was to the sound of waves smoothly lapping against the shore, the feel of dirt beneath his head, and the soft words belonging to a voice that gently cooed him from the depths of his sleep.

All of these factors were quickly wiped from his mind from the sharp pain in his head that momentarily blocked out all other thoughts.

He forced his eyes open, and the sight that befell him sent all the pieces clicking into place.

Sitting in front of him was Rukia.

In her hand was a butcher knife.

His initial reaction was to get up and run, but the bonds tying his hands and feet together soon proved that task to be impossible. His eyes went wide and the color drained from his skin as he looked at her face - at the smile that didn't quite touch her eyes.

"Ichigo, it's good to see that you're awake." She toyed idly with the knife in her hands, running her fingers along its surface. "I'm sorry I had to knock you out, but I had to make sure that we could have our alone time."

A memory flickered before Ichigo's mind. Finally getting home and ready to fall asleep standing. A flicker of movement in his peripherals, and before he could react he had been knocked out cold.

Well, he was wide awake now.

"Rukia," he tried to say, but all that came out was a intelligible sort of sound. He cleared his throat and took a breath to steady himself, but there was still a tremble behind his words. "R-rukia, if you wanted to talk, all you had to do was ask."

She smiled again but said nothing. The blood on her dress was all too visible in the moonlight.

"What were you thinking, Ichigo?" There was a slight edge to her voice, although a smile remained on her face.

He stared at her blankly, gears spinning rapidly in his head.

He opened his mouth to say something when Rukia fiercely cut him off. "_What were you thinking?"_ she all but screamed at him. "We were _perfect _together! There is no one in this world who loves you more than I do, Ichigo! And yet at the sight of that _slut _ you go chasing after her with your tail between your legs." She was practically hissing the words now and was pacing furiously in front of him, stabbing the knife in the air as if to emphasize her point. "She's a brainless idiot who whores herself out to every guy who passes her by, and you _dare _leave me for her?"

Suddenly and without warning, Rukia whirled on him and sent the knife deep into his leg. Ichigo screamed in pain, unable to lash out in retaliation but writhing furiously in an attempt to get away. She pulled the knife out and stepped back, calmly, almost contentedly, watching him. Tears streamed down his face as he sputtered out pleas to be released.

She kneeled to the ground and touched his face fondly, wiping the tears from his face. Her touch almost seemed warm - adoring, even - as she uttered small words of comfort. The image was brutally ruined when she slid the edge of the knife along the surface of his skin. A light trail of blood beaded from the path the blade traced. After a minute or so, she became aware that he had stopped talking. She cast a glance at his face and almost recoiled from shock. He met her eyes with a cold look, the expression from his face all but wiped away. He was trembling slightly, probably from the pain, but otherwise he had stopped struggling. She looked back down at the knife, continuing with her work.

After a few minutes, she stepped back for a better view. Along his collarbone was the word 'RUKIA' carved into his skin. Blood was seeping from the cuts, almost obscuring the word, but it was the kind of cuts that would leave scars when healed.

"What do you think Ichigo?" she asked sweetly. "Now everybody will know that you're mine."

He said nothing, and Rukia didn't want to look into his eyes again. But she couldn't help herself. Her gaze shifted to his face, and as she expected, he continued staring at her coldly.

Her voice was a whisper. "Say you love me."

Blood was continuing to pool around him from the wound in his leg. A sheen of sweat had covered his skin and his breathing was fast and shallow. Yet when he spoke, his voice and words were strong. "I used to love you. When we were together, I loved you more than anything else. But you've changed. And I will _never_ love this monster that you've become."

A stretch of silence spread between them, and a sad smile appeared on her mouth.

* * *

A small boat rested rested in the middle of a lake. The moon reflected on the water below, illuminating a single girl in the craft.

Rukia sat peacefully on the seat of the boat, thinking about how beautiful the water looked when it was red.


	65. No Homo

_Requested by __lychee . no . shinjutsu._ Sorry for the slow update! 

_Leave a request and I'll (eventually) get to it~_

* * *

**No Homo**

**Ichigo and Renji**

"What the hell did you just say?"

Ichigo stared incredulously at Renji, unsure of what he just heard. Confused, Renji just stared back.

"I got your back?"

"No, no, after that."

Renji paused for moment. "Uh, no homo?"

An awkward silence ensued as the two men stared each other down.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Well, isn't that obvious already? I mean like, clearly we're not into each other and obviously you've got my back, just like I've got your back."

The red-head scowled. "No shit, sherlock. But saying 'I got your back' could possibly be seen as a slightly homosexual statement."

"Oh my god Renji," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, "I know you're not gay."

"Obviously! I fucking love women!"

"Alright then, good for you!"

"Thanks!"

"Okay!"

They both huffed out a breath as another silence began to stretch out.

Ichigo was the first one to break the quiet.

"But seriously bro, if you ever say 'no homo' again, I'll fucking hurt you."


	66. Quality Time

_Requested by Tuliharja... I know you requested this like months ago, but hey, better late than never, right? Haha, it's summertime, so I'm back! I think I'm actually going to try and upload a drabble every day or two. So, please leave a request! :D_

* * *

**Quality Time**

**(Turn Back the Pendulum) Hiyori and Urahara**

When Urahara approached Hiyori about spending some quality Captain-Lieutenant bonding time together, of course she wanted nothing to do with the matter. She was envisioning another trip to the Maggot's Nest, or somewhere equally unpleasant.

She was even more averse to his idea of using some Gigai and taking a trip to the material world.

Yet somehow, Urahara managed to drag Hiyori to an amusement park, and although she would never admit it out loud, those roller coasters really did provide an adrenaline rush.

At the end of the day, Urahara and Hiyori were quietly strolling around the park, both of them happily enjoying some ice cream. Urahara turned to Hiyori with a smile on his face.

"Hey, today pretty fun, huh?"

She looked at her feet and muttered, "... I guess."

Urahara grinned cheerfully. "So I bet you don't hate me as much anymore, right?"

Hiyori sighed and said, "Well, I guess I don't hate you as much as I did before..." In that instant, in a moment of extreme clumsiness, Urahara tripped, the ice cream cone flying out of his hand.

Hiyori stared down in disbelief at the ice cream that was now splattered against her chest.

"That's right, I don't hate you as much as I did before," she began quietly. Her head suddenly snapped up as she glared at Urahara with murder in her eyes. "Because now I hate you more than ever! PREPARE TO DIE, YOU FUCKER."

As Urahara was staring death in the eyes, he couldn't help but think to himself, "And I was so close."


	67. Last Stand

_Hi everyone. I was experiencing a bit of writer's block, so my backup is to resort to angst, haha. _

_Like always, leave a request~_

* * *

**Last Stand**

**Renji x Rukia**

It was a hopeless battle from the start. The enemy was too smart, too many, and too strong.

We never stood a chance.

The rest of our squad lay with their bodies broken at our feet - only Rukia and I remained. We had fallen back, catching our breaths before the enemy found us and forced us to take our last stand.

All the possible outcomes of this battle ran though my head, and I saw no way for both of us to survive.

Rukia turned to me and smiled softly. "Well, we had one hell of an adventure, right, Renji?" The pain was clear behind her words, and I could see in her eyes that she had already given up.

The bomb that Mayuri had given to me before the battle rested snugly in my tunic, and his words rang in my head, _"It'll destroy anything within a five mile radius, but it has to be activated manually..."_

That's right, in all of the outcomes I had thought up of, I was trying to find a way for both of us to survive.

But I had to stop being selfish.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her tightly, and she quickly did the same. Her tears were falling now, and she cried softly into my shoulder. All of the memories that we shared together raced through my mind, and I savored this quiet moment with her. After a few seconds, I pulled back and held her at arms length. "I had the time of my life with you. But now it's time for you to start a new adventure."

There was understanding in her eyes in that moment, but it was gone when I swiftly knocked her out with a strike to the back of her neck.

I held her limp body in my arms, and for the last time, I looked at the blood in her hair, the dirt on her skin, the tears still resting on her cheeks...

Resting her gently on the ground, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

The weight of the bomb no longer seemed so heavy.

I turned back to the fray, back to absolution.

I had no regrets, because at least I knew that I got to save something beautiful in the end.


	68. Canada

**Canada**

**Hiyori and Shinji**

Hiyori looked around the city in awe, although Shinji could see the mischievous smile on her face. He waltzed up to her side and lightly nudged her with his elbow. "Whatever you're planning, it better not involve me."

He expected a scowl, but instead she maintained that slight smile. Ignoring his statement completely, Hiyori said, "You think Canadian stereotypes are true?"

Shinji shrugged in response. "Which stereotypes?"

"Oh, you know. Like how they're all really nice and will apologize for anything."

Giving her a curious look, he said, "I'm sure some Canadians are like that. It wouldn't be a stereotype if it wasn't at least partially true."

She chuckled, and again she smiled mischievously. "Alright, sounds good."

All the alarm bells in Shinji's head suddenly started going off. "What the hell are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing," she said pleasantly, "I just want to see for myself how nice Canadians really are."

Before Shinji could question her further, Hiyori ran off into the middle of a crowd, where she suddenly ran into a young man. "Watch it!" Hiyori yelled at him. Shinji expected the man to yell back - after all, _Hiyori _had run into _him _- but instead he offered an apologetic smile. "Oh, sorry 'bout that! I'll sure be more careful next time, eh. I hope you have a good day." The man then tipped his hat and walked off.

A jovial Hiyori returned just in time to catch Shinji with his jaw dropped. "Wow, Canadians really will apologize for anything."

Hiyori snickered in agreement. "Damn straight they will. So Shinji, my only question for you is this: who's next?"


	69. Zombie Bait

_Requested by perfectionsettling. Because she loves The Walking Dead and it's a fantastic show and everybody should watch it. The full prompt she gave me was "I'm starting to feel like my only job is zombie bait." Since this prompt is so ridiculous, this drabble is a little ridiculous as well._

_And yes, I do see all of the requests you guys leave me and I swear I'll get to them eventually! It's just easier to write with characters I'm already familiar with, lol. But really. I'll definitely get to those requests. _

* * *

**Zombie Bait**

** !Rukia and Young!Renji**

"You know Rukia, I'm starting to feel like my only job is zombie bait."

Rukia turned to him and chuckled. "Pft, zombies? Really, Renji? You _know_ that zombies don't exist."

Renji huffed and stomped his foot angrily. "That's not my point! I'm saying that I'm sick and tired of you guys making me do all the dangerous work!"

She rolled her eyes and reminded herself to stay patient. "Like what, exactly?"

"Just yesterday when we went out to go get water!" he said indignantly. "I was the one distracting that merchant, so I had to wait for everyone else to get out of there before I could leave. If he realized what was going on, he would have gotten me first!"

For a few seconds, Rukia was silent, and Renji had high hopes that she was seriously thinking about what he had just said. But then she simply gave him a curious look and asked, "So why zombies?"

All of a sudden, Renji snapped. "BECAUSE BEING JUST ZOMBIE BAIT NEVER WORKS OUT, OK RUKIA?"

Rukia's eyes widened in alarm, and she looked at him in shock. "Uh, ok?"

"Do you want my brain to be eaten by zombies? Is that what you want, _huh?_"

At this point, Rukia wasn't exactly sure what was going on. "No?"

_"Then stop making me zombie bait!"_

I'm starting to feel like my only job is zombie bait.


End file.
